


Take the Reins

by RoksanaLyasin



Series: Smutty Dragon Age One Shots [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksanaLyasin/pseuds/RoksanaLyasin
Summary: Iron Bull gives his lover the reins in the bedroom and lets her ride him as she desires.





	Take the Reins

**Author's Note:**

> **NSFW Dragon Age Prompt** | [Click here to read it on Tumblr](https://roksanalyasin.tumblr.com/post/163551227882/for-dwc-11-on-your-knees-instant-smut-d)  
>  “On your knees” for [@katalyna-rose](https://katalyna-rose.tumblr.com/) and [DWC @dadrunkwriting](http://dadrunkwriting.tumblr.com/).  
> Rating: Explicit.  
>  **Pairing:** Iron Bull/Azyrth Winterbourne.

It was rare for him to release control to another, rarer still in the bedroom. Most wanted to be dominated by him, to feel the roughness of his grasp, to hear the gruff baritone of his voice articulating wicked demands.

Not tonight.

Calloused hands made rough by battle danced across his chest, tracing scars with nimble fingers, the heat of her touch near maddening on his skin as she circled him. He longed to reach for her, to trap her in his embrace, to press her back against a wall, the bed – any surface, really – and ravage that sweet cunt which he’d come to know so well, but he’d promised her this, this control, this night.

He _wanted_ it.

Azyrth stopped in front of him, hands trailing up the broad expanse of his chest, up his neck, before she framed his face with her hands. Her touch was soft, leaving light caresses along his stubbled jaw and cheeks, but there was a latent strength beneath her grasp, and a wicked smile came over her lips.

He couldn’t really _feel_ with his horns – they didn’t contain nerves, weren’t sensitive in the same way as skin – but he was aware of her fingers tracing the top edge, aware when she grasped them with nimble fingers, and he shuddered in response.

‘On your knees,’ she said, voice barely above a whisper, heat flickering in her gaze. She’d never taken the reins, so to speak, and he found the nervous edge to her voice endearing.

‘What do you want of me?’ he asked, resisting the urge to press a kiss to the soft pouch on her stomach as he dropped down to his knees.

‘I want you to… use your tongue.’

Her hands moved to his face again. She caught his chin in her hand, tracing his bottom lip with her thumb, bright eyes darkened by her desire.

 _A directive,_ he thought, _finally,_ _I can touch her_.

He dropped lower on his knees, pressed a kiss to her stomach as he’d desired, then blew a soft breath over the tight scarlet curls at the apex of her thighs, pleased by her sharp intake of breath. He brought his hands up, cupping the ample curve of her leg. He met her gaze as he lifted one knee over his shoulder, watched her desire flare as he pressed a kiss to her skin, lips trailing over her inner thigh.

He nuzzled those soft curls again before he slid his tongue between her folds, tasting her sweet honey, breathing in the sharp musk of her arousal. His fingers dug into her giving flesh, drawing her closer, holding her in place as he lapped at her slit, ravenous in his craving for her pleasure.

She surrendered to the sensual demand of his tongue, trim nails biting into his shoulder as her other hand cradled the back of his head. She was glad for his strength as her knees trembled, heat coiling and crackling in her loins with the expert stroke of his tongue.

She whimpered when he broke his wicked kiss, but soon she felt the glide of his finger as he delved between her slick folds to spread the soft flesh and reveal the centre of her need. A throaty moan broke through her lips when he returned his mouth to her, teasing her clit with firm licks and flat teeth that nibbled so delicately despite the hulking man that wielded them.

His tongue darted around the tight bud, her hips jerking, her body responding so sweetly to every teasing flick. She gripped his shoulder tighter, strong fingers digging into his flesh, the sharp bite of her nails sending a thrill of pleasure darting through his body that made his heavy cock pulse with need.

Her husky pleas and mewls soon filled the room, and a satisfied hum rumbled deep in his chest when she rolled her hips towards his tongue, seeking the release he planned to deny her.

For a time, at least, and only to heighten her pleasure.

He nuzzled her delicate flesh until his chin and lips were coated in her honey, revelling in the wanton way she rode his mouth now. She’d been so shy when they met, her cheeks flushing at the smallest innuendo – they still did, in fact – but she’d trusted him to show her pleasure these past months, trusted him even at her most vulnerable. She’d learnt to ask for what she needed – for a firmer touch, a longer warm up – and whatever she desired, he gave.  

He continued to suck and lick at the soft folds of her sex, her breath growing sharper, her skin flushed. She was writhing on his tongue now, heel pressing into his back to draw him closer as the vibration of the approving hum he made added to the intensity of his kiss.

He pulled back again, the fingers he’d used to spread her for his mouth brushing over the soft lips of her sex, through the honey that was slicked her thighs from her growing arousal. A moan caught in her throat when he pressed the digit into her heat, her body clenching tight.

He delved deeper, stroking her with measured thrusts until she met the movement of his hand before he added a second digit.  He curled his fingers, focusing on the sweet spot just inside that always left her gasping, that made her knees shake as he stroked at teased at the sensitive flesh.

The rhythm she’d held as she fucked his hand stuttered as her loins crackled and burned with increasing intensity, a plea tumbling from her lips.

‘Bull,’ she whispered, ‘ _please_ … Maker, I’m so close.’

How could he deny her?

When he returned his mouth to her clit, tongue joining with the firm thrusts of his fingers, her hips jerked violently. He sealed his lips around the tight bundle of nerves, tongue swirling around the bud before he sucked.

He wanted to roar with satisfaction at the scream she unleashed as she shattered on his tongue, but his desire to taste the height of her climax, to feel every pulse of her needy cunt around his fingers was stronger. He lapped eagerly at her honey, wringing out every ounce of pleasure until trim nails bit into his flesh as she held on for dear life, tearing red lines across his shoulder.

He withdrew his fingers from her heat, shifting his hold on her before her knees gave way. He eased her thigh off his shoulder, only standing up when she’d regained enough balance to hold her own weight.

She leant into his embrace, hands clutching at his shoulders, and when she looked up she smiled sheepishly.

‘I don’t think I’m very good at this dominant stuff,’ she said, cheeks flushed with her arousal, ‘I still end up begging.’

‘It was technically a command,’ Bull said, reaching up to brush a strand of scarlet hair from her face, ‘you just remembered to use your manners.’

She yelped as he swept her into his arms, giving him a pointed look, but he smirked in return and she felt desire curl low and tight in her loins again at the look he gave her.

‘Well, I command you to take the reins back now,’ she said, a breathless note in her voice as he set her on the covers, towering frame moving over hers, surrounding her.

‘Then I’ll give you what you need,’ he said as he settled his hips between her thighs, lips descending over hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments always appreciated <3


End file.
